<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lilac carnations by nbycomet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332744">lilac carnations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbycomet/pseuds/nbycomet'>nbycomet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, have little a gay pmd as a treat, idk what to tag this is my first upload</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbycomet/pseuds/nbycomet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paradise's trip to glacier palace, Virizion reflects on their findings and talks with a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Espeon/Virizion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lilac carnations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(originally written november 2017)<br/>i wrote this in 2017 and published it on wattpad but i figured i'd upload here now that i have an account.<br/>i'm leaving the story as it was published so idk if some stuff sounds dumb it's because it's exactly as i wrote it in high school lol<br/>"..." represents where the story was originally broken into chapters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  Virizion feels sore after the excursion. Who wouldn't? They all endured a long trek through winding gorges, fighting endlessly through a perilous frost castle, choking as the air thinned with every step. Now she is safe on the hill that towers over Post Town. The bright moon and flowing grass she lays on feel like they soothe her abrasions and bruises.</p><p>  The ache goes deeper for her, though. Ever since they returned, ever since they entered that icy chamber, Virizion's mind has only been on that small cluster of hope and despair, taking her breath just as much as the dark air of the frozen tower's heights. That frism, sitting so innocently on the ground, charged with a voice Virizion never thought she would hear again.</p><p>  She didn't know if she had wanted to hear Keldeo again. His cheery voice that evaporated from the warmed frism betrayed his cold, callous letter written so long ago to her. It was messing with her, confusing her. How could that have been the same Pokemon? Warm one minute then cold the next. (Or cold one minute and warm the next? The timeline was uncertain.)</p><p>  Though Keldeo's emotions did change on a whim - it didn't take much to turn him around from his bad mood - this was unlike him in nature. Once her best friend, he would have never wanted to hurt her, right?</p><p>  Part of her was wanting to hold onto the Keldeo in the frism, to believe that part of him still wanted a friendship between them. A crushing defeat fell over her, the same that had ailed her before meeting the Pokemon in Paradise. She felt hopeless. Her own friend, her dearest friend, his cruel words were fresh in her. The letter, yes, but also the message left in the Glacier Palace, teasing her and haunting her as much as the note.</p><p>  A soft crunch of the grass calls Virizion's gaze to a Pokemon approaching her.</p><p>...</p><p>  "It is a beautiful night, isn't it?</p><p>  She's silver in the moonlight, standing there. The dark night sky and the twinkling stars only serve to compliment her radiance. Virizion isn't entranced, she's aware. The glint of her ruby eyes as they reflect every light, and slight disturbance in her lavender fur. The rustle of leaves and whistle of the breeze all center around her.</p><p>  Her uneasiness was probably sensed a mile away by the psychic Pokemon. That was just something Espeon was good at, sensing things. Just general hunches or how someone was feeling, like now.</p><p>  "Do you mind if I join you?" the purple Pokemon asks, a cautious air in her voice and manner. If she couldn't sense Virizion's despair, she could tell from her tight, defensive stance she took as she simply laid on the grass.</p><p>  Virizion's mind stops, torn between "yes" and "no". Eventually the panic of anxiety let a heedless "No, I don't," slip.</p><p>  Espeon's already-smile opens into a kind and soft grin. She settles herself down beside Virizion. Her disposition is sort of, effortless. Laying on her side, Espeon let her legs relax to her side, a gesture of confidence, laid-backness, and sophistication that is always a part of how Espeon carries herself.</p><p>  Not at all like Virizion's stiff pose, hooves hidden under her chest, back straight, shoulders tight from the surging conflict in her. She tucks her legs in further, afraid of letting her emotions through if they aren't covered by her cervidae body.</p><p>  Espeon looks toward the horizon, and closes her eyes, letting the rest of her senses take in the brisk night. Virizion watches the researcher drink in the atmosphere. A deep, content sigh passes through Espeon as she opens her eyes, cueing Virizion to shift her gaze to the great expanse ahead.</p><p>  "It's so gorgeous," Espeon muses, words dripping with wonder. Virizion steals a look back at her, noting the glimmer of glee in her eyes. It was funny that even though Espeon was the Day Pokemon, she was still appreciative to the night.</p><p>  Virizion adjusted herself stiffly. "I agree. It's rather pretty." She was usually to the point and aloof, but by the way Espeon looks over, worry over her gaze, there's something especially lacking. Monotone, upset. Not the usual Virizion. Not her usual vigor.</p><p>  A exceptionally hefty breeze swept around the two women, bringing with it a new breed of conversation.</p><p>  "Virizion..."</p><p>...</p><p>  "Is everything alright?"</p><p>  Virizion melts at Espeon's concerned silky voice. Virizion puts on the best smile she can: close-mouthed, slight, and farce. A sigh passes the green Pokémon's maw. "Yes. Just tired is all." Her voice is quiet, but rigid and stiff, trying not to bend to her emotion.</p><p>  Looking in Espeon's eyes, Virizion can only feel guilt. Her companion looks painfully sympathetic, hurting knowing that something is wrong. "Virizion... You know I can sense how tense you've been since we've been to the Glacier Palace." Espeon's psychic abilities. She senses Virizion's edge past her dismissive words.</p><p>  "You don't need to worry about me," Virizion caves in. Without thinking she reveals that she isn't okay, but she isn't going to open up yet.</p><p>  "I do! I know what's bothering you." Espeon was suddenly insistent and bold. "You've been doing so well. Like you were when we first met..." She slumps as she trails off. "The next time I saw you, you changed so much. You were so bitter and cold, and you shut yourself from the world. Don't throw away friendship again!"</p><p>  "Espeon-" Virizion begins but cannot finish.</p><p>  The smaller Pokémon's gaze shies away. Anger bubbles under her calm surface, anger that Virizion can sense past her glazed eyes. "I'm sorry... I-"</p><p>  "Are you mad at me? For feeling hopeless again, that is. Going back to wanting to shun the world away." And you, and the rest of Paradise, Virizion continues, unspoken. Espeon releases some anger in a shallow sigh.</p><p>  "No... No, I'm not, Virizion. I couldn't be!" Espeon swallows. "I want to help you. I-" She gathers her composure and her face is suddenly stony. "I'm mad at Keldeo."</p><p>...</p><p>  Virizion blinked in surprise, queasy at the mention of his name aloud.</p><p>  "You're mad at... Keldeo?" Virizion echoed.</p><p>  Espeon's cheeks flush. "Yeah, I am. He... he's hurt you so much. I just, I just can't stand it!" Espeon is on her paws . "You deserve so much more than that! You can forget him and be happy!"</p><p>  Virizion's breath was held for a moment. She looks at the panting Espeon, exhausted from the flow of shouts. She realizes that her face feels hot. Two emotions conflict her. One is directed towards Espeon. It is warm, profound, infinite. It doesn't have a name.</p><p>  Then there is how she feels towards Keldeo. "But I..." she says as her breath releases. "I don't want to forget Keldeo... He's my best friend." Virizion watches Espeon's face mellow and drop. Her lavender shape sits down, head hung in shame of her outburst.</p><p>  "Right... That's right." She sounds trampled, tired. Then her gaze shoots up to meet Virizion's. "Even though he sent you that letter?" Her voice is deeply confused, edged with a judging tone. Virizion straightens into a sitting position, staring out at the horizon.</p><p>  "He did... And I guess I'm holding on to all of the memories, how close we were. He was so important to me. Then he sent me that..." A glance to Espeon. "I felt awful but, I still held on... Even after I disowned the world, I still cling to those memories." Virizion shakes her head. "Even if the frism is the real Keldeo, I don't even know if I'd be able to find him..."</p><p>  There is a long silence.</p><p>  "Virizion."</p><p>  A chill crawls up Virizion's spine. The light touch. A soft exhale. Espeon's paw is on her leg.</p><p>  "I'm sorry for being sharp. I understand how you feel now." Espeon looks deeply into her amber eyes. "It's just- I care about you, Virizion. I don't want to see you hurt, or lose you..."</p><p>  Virizion pulls her hoof away. A look of disappointment and dread falls over Espeon as she feels the warmth leave her paw pads. Her eyes leave Virizion's face, over her own shoulder, to keep the green Pokémon from seeing the guilt in her eyes. She had acted foolishly and selfishly.</p><p>  "Oh, Espeon..." Her head lifts at her name. In a second she sees Virizion rise into a kneel. The next she feels her friend's large forehead connect with hers, colliding with the force of tender love. "Keldeo may have been my best friend but... You're so special to me."</p><p>  Espeon pulls away, eyes misty. "I'll help you find him, so we can get to the bottom of this, I swear it." The next thing she does is give the bridge of Virizion's nose a kiss, not long or short. They stand for a while, bathed in moonlight, before Virizion walks Espeon to her room at the inn.</p><p> </p><p>...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>